The great Hogwarts Karaoke Contest
by Soul Sparrow
Summary: What if after the war Dumbledore came back to life but he was insane. This is one of his many crazy ideas. Merlin help us
1. Chapter 1

T**he Great Hogwarts Karaoke Contest**

**by Capt Kalie Sparrow Potter**

**Disclainer- I don't own**;(

Albus Dumbledore was considered mad, but brilliant. His ideas were crazy and he just got one for the new school year to encourage inter house relationships.

A 17 year old Harry potter walked into the great hall with hermione and Ron. As he looked up at Dumbledore he got a sense of foreboding at t he twinkling eyes and the smal smile on his lips.

"Welcome, Welcome to a brand New year at hogwarts. I have a great idea for this year, there will be a karaoke competition and the winner gets a thousand galleons" Dumbledore announced.

Groans can from all the returning students as they put up with Dumbledores mad Ideas every year. The first years were all looking around in excitement. Harry on the other hand, was slightly excited. He loved singing.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok... So um I was just checking over this chapter and something weird happened to it so here I am rewriting it. By the way... Ummm sorry for like not updating my other stories i lost my muse! Anyway on with the story..just before I forget IDONTOWNANYTHING! There happy?!**

it was the day of the preliminaries of the Hogwarts Karaoke Competition and harry was backstage waiting to be called up. Harry's stomach felt like butterflies were flying around in it."Mione, I can't do it" harry said to hermione

" Harry James Potter! You will go out on that stage and perform to the best of your abilities! Got it MISTER?!" hermione basically screamed at harry. A cowed harry nodded in submission to hermione._ It must be her time of the month if she's yelling at me like that _harry thought to him self.

"will Mr. harry Potter come up to the stage for his performance?" professor dumbledore's voice rang out backstage. Walking onto the stage, cheers erupted from the crowd. A microphone was at the center on the stage. harry walked up to it.

"My song is going to be superheros by the script" harry said out to the crowd. The music started playing in the background and the lights dimmed.

All her life she has seen

All the meaner side of me

They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street

Now she's stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow

All his life he's been told

He'll be nothing when he's old

All the kicks and all the blows

He won't ever let it show

'Cause he's stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night

That's how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power

All the hurt, all the lies

All the tears that they cry

When the moment is just right

You see fire in their eyes

'Cause he's stronger than you know

A heart of steel starts to grow

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night

That's how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power

Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power

Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power

She's got lions in her heart

A fire in her soul

He's a got a beast in his belly

That's so hard to control

'Cause they've taken too much hits

Taking blow by blow

Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode

She's got lions in her heart

A fire in her soul

He's a got a beast in his belly

That's so hard to control

'Cause they've taken too much hits

Taking blow by blow

Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's a how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been working every day and night

That's a how a superhero learns to fly

Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power

Oh, yeah...

Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power

Ooh, yeah

Whoa

Every day, every hour

Turn the pain into power

When you've been fighting for it all your life

You've been struggling to make things right

That's how a superhero learns to fly

The crowd had been stunned into silence, eyes wide and jaws hanging open." Mr. potter we would like to inform you that after very little deliberation, you have been advanced to the next round" snape sneered from the judges panel.

Harry walked backstage and was immediately jumped on by hermione who was squealing in his ear.

**thank you, thank you, this took me about ten minutes to write but I hope it turned out good right? All reviews welcome but not flames. Flames make me sad.**

**capt Kalie sparrow potter **


End file.
